


The Owl Lady's Associate

by part_time_cryptid



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, add some more tags later, magical domestic, maybe? - Freeform, not by much though, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/part_time_cryptid/pseuds/part_time_cryptid
Summary: You grew weary of your ancestors' wicked ways and decided to leave it all behind. Using the best of your abilities, you arrive in another world, one that's far away enough. It's...interesting, at least. Before you realize it, a powerful witch finds you and takes you in.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Is Sleep Really Important? The Answer May Surprise You

Sleep.

It's an amazing thing, no...a privilege, that others may easily take for granted.  
Not you, for the moment--

The door opens, and your name is suddenly called. 

Ah nuts. 

You don't respond right away, still deep in sleep. 

There's a faint glow around the room, now that a few candles have been lit. 

A moment passes, your name is called yet again. A hand on your shoulder starts shaking you this time, "Wake up, I got news for you--"

"W-wha...was wrong?," you mumbled, cracked open an eye to see a pair of golden ones looking down at you. Must be important enough, otherwise Eda would've waited until morning.

Which means you've been asleep for over a day, ah, marvelous. 

"Nothing's wrong. We just managed to get King's crown back," she pauses, to let the words sink in. That or for dramatic effect. Who knows? 

"King's...crown..? Wait--you mean, you found a--..?," it works though, because now you're awake. 

"Human? Yeah, long story short. The human's name is Luz. And I'm going to teach her how to be a witch." 

"I...beg your pardon?"

Woah, you can't help but to admit that this was big news. Eda, the most powerful witch of the Boiling Isles, willing to teach a human? 

Interesting. 

Eda takes a seat on the bedding, crosses her arms, and sighs. Still trying to get used to the way you spoke, even after over a year of living together. 

"I know, I know. Luz's not bad for a human, you know? She'll be working for me--for us, in exchange for her lessons. That's the deal. ...Though I'm not sure--how--," she then covers her mouth, and yawns loudly. She must be exhausted, she's really trying to stay awake.  
It's becoming futile. 

Your poor owl darling. 

You pat the spot next to you three times, "Come to nest, it's been a long day, sweetie. We'll talk more tomorrow."

She mumbles something back, an agreement maybe? Then she suddenly plops next to you.  
On most nights, she would decline, finding your nest being too soft for her liking.  
'It's nothing but blankets and pillows! Where's the shimmering delights and treasures?'

...Yeah, she's that tired. 

(You on the other hand, don't mind her nest, the tree branches don't bother you. It's the gold coins that cause your skin to itch.)

With a snap of her fingers, she's in her comfiest set of pajamas, and lays down closer to you.  
Grabbing one of the softest blankets, you place it on top of her, wishing her a goodnight. Eda mumbles out something you think is a 'goodnight' back. 

And with a simple wave of your hand, the light coming from the candles is no more. 

Tomorrow will be the start of something new...for everyone, especially for the new guest of the house.


	2. Introductions With Pancakes

Hunger and curiosity are the two things that seem to wake you up from your slumber.  
Leaving the comfort of the room, and Eda's currently soft snores. 

Shortly after freshening yourself up, you then head towards your guest's room. 

Opening the door ever so slightly, you take a peek inside.  
Oh, she's young. Younger than you expected her to be. She's still in deep sleep, and practically next to her is the little demon.  
That's...sweet. He'll most likely move in his sleep any time now.  
From what Eda explained late last night, Luz was able to help out with King's crown situation. She wants to learn magic, to become a witch. So Eda will be helping her with that.  
Something's telling you that both you and the Owl Lady will be her mentors, or maybe guardians? A bit of both? The thought of teaching another living being makes you feel unsure.  
Do you have the capability to do so? 

You are not even from this realm.  
But.  
If Eda made a deal, then so be it.  
Besides, it'll be nice to have a younger individual brightening up the house with fresh new vibes.  
Closing the door, you decided to go to the kitchen, and start preparing breakfast.  
Food sounds so good at the moment. Why are you so hungry? 

'Oh right, haven't eaten in almost two days,' you thought.  
Pancakes...or improvise ones would do well with the jam you have recently made. 

\---

She wakes up to find out that the day before wasn't a dream. She really was in a magical, yet terrifying world.  
Exploring a corner of the house, she has high expectations of her first day of training.  
The closet full of witch clothes, she was one step closer to her goal. 

With her apprentice outfit on, Luz leaves the dusty closet. Excited, she hurries towards where Eda's room is located.  
That's when a warm scent of something cooking caught her attention.  
Her head peeks out into the kitchen area, noticing someone she clearly doesn't recognize. This mysterious stranger is humming a tune, while standing in front of (what seems to be a) stove.  
It smelled good, and she thinks her stomach might growl at any moment. 

"Um...hello?," she called out, taking a step closer, unsure of this new person, who had just flipped some food off the frying pan and onto a plate. 

The stranger turns around to face her.

"Oh hi, you must be Eda's student," the young woman said in a velvety voice. 

Luz gasps.  
Another human?

She's so happy and relieved, she has so many questions.

'Hello fellow human! Did you go though the magic door too? Oh your eyes are so pretty! Can you do magic? How many spells do you know? I knew humans could learn, why didn't Eda mentioned anything? Please teach meee!,' she wanted to say, but instead, 

"Hi! Yes! I'm Luz Noceda, it's nice to meet you!," she practically skips and extends her hand for a handshake. 

The woman smiles as she introduces herself, and accepts the gesture, giving three firm, but not too tight, shakes before letting go.

"I know we just met, but would you do me a favor?"

"Sure!," cheerfully, Luz bounces on her feet.

"Would you go get Eda for me? Breakfast will be ready by the time she gets here."

Oh! That reminds her!

"Yeah, you got it," she tried to play it cool as she winked and uses finger guns, plus sound effects. The young girl almost bumped into a wall for not paying attention while walking away. 

\---

"Luz...Noceda," you said her name to yourself. 

...

That went a lot more smoothly than you thought it would!  
You look forward to getting to know her, including her creative taste in fashion. Kids and their traffic cones these days. Who knew? 

After preparing yet another pancake, you hear tiny footsteps behind you. 

"Morning King," you greeted, then add the last thick fluffy disc onto the fairly tall stack. Without turning around yet, you used your index finger and pointed to a few directions. The sound of plates and utensils shuffling are heard. By the time you do turn around, the table's been set right before the little demon takes a seat. 

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" he greets you back, grabbing a knife and fork. He's ready to feast upon the yummy sustenance.  
"Scrumptious food," you replied.  
Placing the large plate full of decent sized pancakes on the table, you snap your fingers twice, the apple blood bottle and jam jar appear in the middle of the table. 

"I was looking for that yesterday! How dare you hide that jar from me?," King pointed his fork at you before stabbing two pancakes and placing them quickly on his plate.

"Oh I did not. Just remember to share the jam this time, King," you began pouring apple blood into a dark glittery mug that you had found not too long ago.  
'Tears of My Enemies,' it read.  
Who would throw away a perfectly nice mug? Oh well, it's yours now. 

"I shall do no such thing," he huffs. 

You rolled your eyes, taking a drink from the mug. 

Hmmm...that's good blood...of apple right there. 

"We freed the oppressed and defeated the evil warden together?"

You look up to see a now confused human and a sleepy witch, who has just summoned a mug into her hand.  
"Morning Eda," you served her some apple blood, "breakfast is ready everyone, dig in."

"But-," Luz started.

"She said breakfast is ready, kid. Now start eating and save your questions for later."

That didn't stop Luz from asking several questions for several minutes, even while enjoying the food. 

"When do I get a magic staff?" Was I supposed to bring my own runes? How long have you two known each other?"

Such a curious one, and her enthusiasm is off the chart! 

"Oh no, no need to provide your own ruins," you couldn't help chuckle at her optimism. Unaware that King had just taken the jam. 

Eda rolls her eyes. 

"You're not helping. Anyways, thanks for the food. Come on kid, time to start explaining how things work around here. And take off that dirty traffic cone already" she sighed, then stood up and exited the kitchen. 

"Oh hon, at least let her finish-"

"Ifin-ished-," the young girl practically scarfes down the last piece from her plate. A chunk of cooked dough with jam still sticking out from her lips as she chews. She quickly gets up and places her used fork and plate into the dirty dish area, you'll get those later afterwards.  
"Tthsnkyou Miss," she butchers your name with her mouth full, and runs off after the other witch. 

"Bye Luz, don't choke!," You heard her cough loudly by the hallway.  
Going back to finish your meal, you discovered that King ate most of the jam. His face, fangs, and claws covered with the purple stuff, and the glass empty.  
"You should make more, this one's better than last time's. I command you to make more!," he snatches the last pancake off your plate.  
A spray bottle covered in white aura flies into your hand, you then start spraying at his direction. Missing him on purpose.

"Bad King, I told you to stop using that word!"

Not being a fan of the word 'command,' you have asked him multiple times to use the word 'please' instead. Now he's just being a jerk about it. 

"Wweeeee," he squeals away, tightly holding the piece of food onto his chest. 

"Be back by nightfall or risk moral peril!" 

As the door slams shut, you then approach Eda. 

"Are you sure she'll be alright? I can follow her."

"You worry too much. And besides, King's with her."

'That's exactly why,' you thought, and began to wipe your hands dry with a dish towel, "if you say so."

She notices that worried look on your face and tries to change the subject. 

"Hey I have a plan for today, it'll be messy. Are you up for it?"

A challenge.

"Oh! I'll get the knife," you grin. 

"Ah that's my girl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos, they make my night! •(3)•

**Author's Note:**

> It's been...a dark...year...for everyone...and October was just a grim reminder. So on Halloween night, I binge watched this show's season and it brought a little ray of sunshine into my life. Honestly, I'm not sure where this will be going...yet? I just had a mighty need to write a teensy bit...(anyways, I should really continue with my other fic. -3•)


End file.
